


Kurtbastian Fills for Klaine Advent Prompts

by Leydhawk



Series: Control [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016 Drabble Prompt Fills done as Kurtbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: I was inspired to try writing for the Klaine Advent 2016 on Tumblr, but after I wrote the first one (I started at day 3 and I may not do the whole thing), it occurred to me that I had written it in the Control verse, and it's Kurtbastian, not Klaine. I hadn't planned to do any more, but... They're kind of addictive! And enough people read Beyond His Control that I thought I'd go ahead and share them.





	1. Sebastian Has a Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt word is Charm

  
Sebastian Has a Daddy's Girl

"Sweetheart, these bruises are deep. Keep that ice on them, alright?" Kurt said, stroking his daughter's cheek.

"What? More bruises? What the hell?" Bas entered the room and saw his fourteen year old and his husband exchange a look. Kurt got up and drew Bas into the kitchen.

"She's training hard on a triple axel. It's a very difficult jump, Bas. This is normal."

"Bruises the size of a fucking dinner plate is normal? Give me a break, Blue Eyes," Bas snapped. "I know how those hurt, and I know how injuries like that affect you when you grow up! I'm sick of this!"

"Dad..." Beth stood in the doorway, her big eyes pleading. "You can't make me stop skating. I love it so much, and I'm good, Dad, I'm really good. This could be the year I go to nationals. I need a great season before I move to the senior level. Please, I don't mind the bruises!"

"Honey, he's not going to make you quit," Kurt reassured. He could feel Bas's tension easing at the puppy dog eyes Beth was giving.

"You don't get it. Injuries you get now can cause you pain decades from now," Bas argued.

"They'll be reminders that I am a survivor," Beth declared, raising her chin and looking so much like Kurt that Bas had to suppress a smile.

"Beth..."

"Eliza. I want to be called Eliza, Dad," the girl said, suddenly sounding exactly her age.

Bas sighed. He knew she loved figure skating. As a family, a lot of their schedules had revolved around the sport for years. But it was only this season that she'd taken her training to such a level that she faced injuries every time she stepped onto the ice.

"I'm going to go change. Put that ice on your bruises," Bas huffed, heading to the bedroom. He got out of his work clothes and into comfortable lounge pants and a t-shirt.

"Daddy?"

He turned from tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper. Beth rarely called him Daddy anymore.

"Eliza?"

She smiled at the name.

"I know Papa understands my need to compete. I want you to have a reminder of how important this is to me," she said, coming into the room and holding out a necklace to him.

The fine silver chain held a single charm on it, and Bas shook his head. "You can't give me that, honey. That was your grandma's. It was a really big deal for Grandpa to give it to you."

"I know. That's why I want to let you borrow it. Will you wear it this season for me, for luck and support?"

Bas rubbed his face with one hand. Kurt always teased him that it was a good thing Beth was such a great kid, because Bas couldn't refuse her anything.

"Okay."

She beamed as he took the necklace with the skate charm on it and slipped it over his head. He opened his arms.

"How does it look?"

Beth threw herself into his embrace, and he held her carefully.

"I love you, Eliza."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

Kurt tiptoed away from the door, smiling.


	2. Ohio Isn't the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is Dare

"Daaaddeee!"

Bas sprinted for the garage. BB's voice was strained and Bas was instantly panicked. His slick shoes skidded on the oily cement and he nearly collapsed in relief when he saw his son was safe, perched atop one of the automotive lifts. BB was crying, and nearly hysterical, but he wasn't hurt.

"Shh, buddy, I'm here," Bas said, walking over and reaching up. "Come on, let's get you down from there."

BB fearlessly threw himself into his father's arms, and Bas staggered at the weight of his seven year old. The child clung to Bas, sobbing into his neck. Bas stroked his hand up and down BB's back and walked out to the car. There would be no peeling the boy off of him to drive, though, so Bas pulled his phone out and quickly summoned help.

In five minutes, BB was calming down and Kurt arrived.

"What on earth is the matter?" Kurt exclaimed.

BB turned in Bas's arms and lunged for Kurt.

"Papa!" BB wailed, and started crying again.

"Hey, shh, no, you were fine a second ago with Daddy. Take a deep breath sweetheart."

BB obeyed and then started babbling in his high pitched voice. All Kurt could make out was "Beth," and "dare," and something that sounded like "pussy," but couldn't have been. Looking at his husband in confusion, Kurt glared when he saw Bas stifling a snicker.

"That's enough. BB, you get in your booster and Daddy will drive you back to Grandma and Grandpa's house. I don't want a word out of either of you until we're sitting in the living room all together. BB, deep breaths, okay. Think about what happened and when we're all sitting together, I want you to explain clearly and quietly what happened."

Bas tried to look contrite as he took BB and got him buckled into his booster seat in the back of their rental car, but he smirked at Kurt and opened his mouth to make some remark once their son was behind closed doors. Kurt raised his first finger.

"Not a word."

Kurt turned and climbed into the cab of his father's old pickup and drove straight back to the house.

"Elizabeth Antonia, come down here," Kurt called as soon as he stepped inside the door. He was glad his father and stepmother were out for the afternoon.

Once all four of the Hummel's were seated in the living room, Kurt asked BB what had happened. Even with the time he'd had to think about it, BB's account was confusing.

"So somehow you two thought it was okay to make Dad and I both think you were with an adult so that you could run off and play at the tire shop?"

"I babysit the Jackson's little girl; BB is just another kid! I'm responsible--"

Kurt arched one eyebrow and Beth cut off her protest.

"You're responsible for BB ending up alone in the shop ten feet in the air!" Bas pointed out. Beth blushed, folding her arms and slumping back in the chair, pouting.

"She dared me! She dared me and Milton Sanchez at school says if you don't do what you're dared then you're a puss--" BB shouted, with Kurt's finger pressed to his lips to stop the offensive word from leaving his son's mouth.

"Blaine Burt, you will not say that word ever again!" Kurt snapped. BB's eyes widened and he nodded.

Bas snorted and Kurt turned on him. "And you: be serious! What if he'd jumped down and gotten hurt?"

Bas nodded as solemnly as he could, and Kurt ignored how his eyes crinkled at the edges as he held back.

"BB, did getting stuck up on the lift teach you anything about dares?"

The little boy nodded. "It was dumb."

"Okay. Go change out of those clothes; they have shop grease and dirt on them. I'll teach you how to scrub that out later."

BB trudged up the stairs. Kurt turned to Bas, who nodded and focused on Beth.

"You dared him?" Bas asked. The humor was audible in his voice, and a small smirk twisted Beth's lips.

"He was driving me nuts. I just wanted some quiet time by myself to work on my routine," she said.

Bas shook his head. "Well, you'll have time to work on your routine for the rest of the visit, because you're not going to have your phone." He held out his hand.

"No, please, Dad! It's Ohio! There's nothing to do here, and this is my only contact with the real world!" The twelve year old sounded suspiciously like a teenager as she clutched at her phone.

Bas raised his eyebrows, and Beth pouted as she slapped it into his hand. He fiddled with it for a moment and them turned the device off. Beth looked like she'd lost her best friend.

"What did you set for my auto reply?" She asked apprehensively.

"'Beth endangered her brother and is grounded.'"

"This is humiliating!"

"I suggest you help me start dinner by washing the vegetables in the crisper," Kurt interjected, cutting the argument off.

Beth huffed and stomped to the kitchen.

Kurt covered his eyes and sighed.

"They're fine," Bas reassured him.

"I know. I just wanted this trip to be stress-free."

"Maybe we can get a little stress relief together later," Bas suggested, speaking quietly and moving close. Kurt chuckled.

"I've never felt less sexual than I do in my father's house with my kids in the next room, Sebastian."

"What if I dare you?" Bas breathed against Kurt's neck.

Kurt's laughter brought a complaint from Beth, asking him not to make light of her pain.

Kurt rolled his eyes, Bas nibbled his sweet spot, and Kurt agreed to the dare before he headed the kitchen to help Beth cook dinner.


	3. What it Means to be Bas's Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fair  
> Rating: G  
> Verse: Beyond His Control (on AO3 and ff.net)  
> Word Count: 350  
> Warnings: über sweet Kurtbastian daddies fluff

"Rrwwaaar! I'm going to slay the dragon!" BB shouted, brandishing the foam sword from the fair Bas had taken him to that day.

"We're going inside now, bud, let's keep that voice quiet," Bas suggested, hanging onto the loop on the top of the backpack his son wore. They headed down the escalator to the subway platform.

Once they were on the train, Bas pulled BB onto his lap and told him a story quietly in his ear while they rode toward home. If he didn't keep the rambunctious and creative four year old occupied, the boy would be all over the subway car talking to people and showing off his weapon.

By the time they had walked from the station to their apartment building, BB's energy was waning. The boy stumbled over the threshold into the lobby, and Bas reached down and swung him into his arms to carry the rest of the way.

Kurt was there to take the dozing boy off his husband's hands the moment they came in the door.

"Has he eaten dinner?" Kurt asked softly.

"He ate most of a turkey leg and some corn on the cob about an hour ago," Bas replied, kissing Kurt's cheek and tugging BB's backpack off of him.

"I'll get him straight to bed then, honey. You should talk to Beth." Kurt inclined his head toward the living room.

Bas went into the kitchen and dropped his own backpack on the counter so Kurt could put away the veggies he'd purchased, the continued into the living room and flopped onto the sofa next to Beth. He put his tired feet up on the coffee table, and she huffed disapprovingly.

"How'd the competition go today?"

Beth sighed. She sounded much older than her nine years. "I mixed up that footwork sequence."

"Yeah?"

"But... I came in second anyway!" She squealed, switching from a sad moue to a grin. Bas laughed and hugged her.

"Congratulations, honey! You are so silly trying to fool me."

"Dad, don't call me silly."

"Okay. Ornery. Mischievous. Mine."

Beth giggled and snuggled into Bas's side.


	4. The Origin of Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Klaine Advent Prompt: Music
> 
> Eliza Hummel is a competitive figure skater trying to find the right music for her next long program.

Kurt and Sebastian stood at the boards while Eliza skated around, getting a feel for the music she was considering for her new long program.

Someone behind them tutted, and Kurt stiffened.

"It's not really her, is it? A little too pretty pretty princess."

Kurt frowned, but Bas turned.

"What would you know about it?" Bas asked.

"A lot, actually."

Kurt finally turned and his eyes widened. "Ohmygod."

"Really, well I'd like to see--"

"Bas," Kurt interrupted. "We should listen to him."

Sebastian scowled at Kurt, and tilted his head in uncertainty when his husband looked starstruck. He glanced at the short, pale stranger with the dark hair and imperious bearing and raised his eyebrows. The guy looked vaguely familiar.

"Mr Weir!" The music had stopped and Eliza skated over to them. "Ohmygod, thank you for coming! I can't believe you're here."

"Your letter was quite persuasive," the man replied.

"Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel. This is my husband Bas, and you seem to know our daughter Eliza. It's such a pleasure to meet you," Kurt said, offering his hand. "Bas, this is Mr Johnny Weir, former Olympic figure skater."

Everyone shook hands, and Bas relaxed.

"Eliza, you're not happy with that music, are you?" Johnny asked.

She sheepishly shook her head. "My uncle thought it would be good. He even recorded it in his studio, but..."

"What's on your most played list on your phone?"

"Um... I've been kind of obsessed with songs by trans characters. Hedwig, and the Angel and Collins duets from Rent... Paper Houses was this off Broadway show Papa took me to last year, and it has this amazing--"

"Okay. So find your music in that. If you have an uncle with a studio, well, you're luckier than most skaters. Play something you love and let me see you skate to it," Johnny ordered. Eliza skated off to where the sound controls were.

The three men waited, although both Bas and Kurt had questions about why and how the other man was there.

The Origin of Love began playing and Eliza's skating suddenly had more confidence than it had with the beautiful piano piece Blaine had made for her.

Eliza skated through the song, jumping at high points, spinning when the lyrics described the original sexes, and speeding through an improvised step sequence that had anger and beauty and passion saturating it.

Kurt's hand went to his open mouth in awe. He'd never seen his daughter skate that way. It was breathtaking.

The song ended and she came over to them again.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Kurt whispered. Bas wrapped him up from behind, seeing how overcome he was.

"Eliza, that was incredible," Bas added. Kurt nodded hard.

"It's a start," Johnny declared.

And that's how Johnny Weir became Eliza Hummel's coach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a figure skating fan and I can't help but draw comparisons between Kurt and real life champion figure skater Johnny Weir. There will be more as these fashionistas have more time together.


	5. The Great Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Hummelholidays Prompt: Gingerbread

Kurt's fastidious nature meshed well with little Beth's careful thoughtfulness when the Hummel family made Christmas cookies. Bas would tease and make a mess, but he was outnumbered, so when it came to delicately tracing icing on snowflakes or imitating clothes on gingerbread men, he gave in and left the art up to his two artists.

When their second child BB was old enough to help, all bets were off.

"Red! Want the red!" BB shouted.

"Inside voice," Kurt said yet again.

"You can't make red snowflakes!" Beth argued, grabbing the piping bag from her brother.

"I like red!"

"Papa," Beth whined.

"It's a sunset snowflake," Bas stated, taking the bag and helping BB outline the cookie.

Kurt sighed. Bas had an excuse for everything. He was finally getting back at Kurt for taking over the Christmas baking. And decorating. And shopping. And wrapping. And...

Beth helped Kurt wash the fine tip for the white icing, and turned back to get back to work.

"Daddy, no!" Beth cried.

Kurt whirled. Bas and BB had cut one leg off of each of four gingerbread men.

"Bas!"

Sebastian looked at Kurt innocently.

"What. They're pirates!"

"Ohmygod..."

"Beth's angel needs red!" BB shouted.

"--don't you dare!"

"--Inside voice!"

"--maybe not."

Eventually, Kurt and Beth conceded defeat. They retreated, and after Bas and BB fell asleep on the sofa from their sugar crash (they ate as many as they decorated), Kurt revealed a dozen more cookies that they quietly and perfectly decorated together. 


	6. Welcome to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Prompt: New

Kurt hugged Blaine and Eric as they left, thanking them for helping Lari move out of the Hummel apartment. Elizabeth Antonia Hummel was three weeks old, and they had weaned her onto formula from Lari's breastmilk, and Lari had been eager to return to her own life and writing about her experience as a surrogate. Kurt was certain she'd have plenty of funny anecdotes about how controlling he had been of her self care, but his daughter's health was worth any humiliation.

Closing the door behind his best friend and his partner, Kurt rested his head against to door. He was exhausted as only a parent of a newborn can be. He wanted to collapse where he was and sleep for days, but his dad and stepmom were coming the next day and he needed to transform Lari's now bare room into a guest space.

Why had he agreed to let Bas sleep this afternoon? Kurt had never felt the bone-deep tired he felt then. He rubbed his eyes and winced at the way his skin felt. When had he last done his full nightly skin routine? Before Lari went into labor? Oh, he was adding years to his face skipping nearly a month...

Right, Bas had taken both feedings this morning. That was why Kurt was swaying on his feet and Bas was dead to the world in their bed.

Bed.

He needed to make the guest bed. Even if he didn't manage to completely clean the dust away and remnants from Lari, he at least had to get sheets and blankets on the bed for Dad and Carole.

Kurt shuffled to the linen closet and grabbed the guest sheets, then went into Lari's room. He needed to stop calling it that in his head.

Making the bed by rote, Kurt stared in longing at the horizontal surface.

"Mmm. Mmm. Aaooohh..."

The sound of Beth waking through the baby monitor on Kurt's belt brought him around. He heard a thud down the hall and he hurried to open the door to the bedroom.

"I've got her. Go back to sleep," Kurt murmured to Bas, who had apparently rolled out of bed and was on all fours next to it. He heard a grunt and didn't wait to see if Bas was going to curl up where he was or get back on the bed.

Beth's room was beautifully decorated. Kurt knew that because he'd done it himself. It wasn't gaudy splashes of pink everywhere like so many baby girls were subjected to. It had violet walls and bedding, and the rocking chair had gorgeous tapestry cushions.

He didn't see any of it.

Picking Beth up, and taking her to the changing table, he made quick work of her diaper then swaddled her tightly and went to the kitchen to prepare her bottle.

After the unhappy sounds she made upon waking and even more unhappy sounds while being changed, Beth waited with only tiny little meowing whimpers that faded away once he put the nipple in her mouth. He went and sank down on the sofa while she ate, snagging a burp cloth and throwing it over his shoulder along the way.

Wearing Bas's shirts had become par for the course ever since he'd lost two of his own to spit up and one to some other stain he didn't even hazard a guess to it's origin. And all he'd gotten from his husband was a smirk regarding the change.

She finished the bottle and he got an incongruously loud belch out of her. She looked up at him and he had one of those indescribable times as they communed silently until her eyes blinked, then blinked slower, then closed and she slept. His own eyes followed suit even as his mind ran tiredly through the other things he intended to do during this sleep cycle.

Instead, though, he just slept.


	7. Very Superstitious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Hummelholidays Prompt: Bad Luck

"Eliza Hummel has been rather the dark horse this season, clad in a full body leotard designed by her father, and skating to controversial music while pushing the technical envelope with not only a reliable triple axel, but regularly attempting a quad toe loop, although she has yet to land it cleanly in competition. Her artistic coach, who also choreographed her free program had this to say," the announcer introduced.

"Eliza is a powerhouse. She's going to lead the quad revolution among the ladies. And the fact is, her music is a Broadway showtune. How could that be inappropriate?" Johnny Weir said, lowering a full on diva glare into the camera.

~~Bad Luck~~

Having come in third at Skate America, Eliza needed a good finish at Skate Canada, the only other event in the Grand Prix in which she was skating, in order to qualify for the Grand Prix Final.

She was second after the Short Program, in a good position to place and secure her spot.

Heading into the holidays, the Hummel family's travel plans were dependent on what happened with this Free Skate.

"Sweetheart, just do your best," Kurt had said before he and Bas headed into the arena to their seats.

"Don't worry about anyone else. Be like Papa. Only you matter," Bas said, his face serious but his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"You're so bad, Dad," Eliza laughed. Then her nerves returned. "You have the necklace on, right?"

"Of course I do," Bas replied, showing her the little silver skate charm that lay on its chain under the collar of his shirt.

Eliza nodded and turned to her little brother.

"Kick ass out there, Beth," BB said, hugging her. When she pulled back she rolled her eyes so he could see. Changing how she was called had worked with everyone but BB and Grandpa Burt.

A final look to her fathers, and Eliza turned to follow her coaches, Johnny Weir and Pyeter Alexandrinov, into the hallway leading to the locker room.

~~Bad Luck~~

Kurt clutched Bas's hand as they waited through the other skaters. BB played games on his phone.

When the Russian girl who was in first after the short did her Michelle Kwan-esqu spiral and the crowd roared, Kurt threw his arms around Bas and whispered his anxiety into his husband's ear.

Bas soothed Kurt, as he always did, but when Kurt brought his hand down, his watch band caught on the chain around Bas's neck and bent a link enough for it to break. Bas felt the skate charm slide down his chest to his waist and quickly retrieved it from inside his shirt.

Kurt's eyes were wide in horror and Bas could see him starting to hyperventilate.

"I ruined it! I ruined her chances at Grand Prix Final! Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod..." Kurt breathed even as he gasped.

"You haven't ruined anything. Do your breathing, babe, Beth's next and she will fail if you pass out and make a scene."

Kurt had years of practice with the breathing techniques that calmed him, so he began.

"You haven't ruined anything, Blue Eyes. You can even fix this stupid chain. I know how good you are putting those accents on jackets and shit. Breathe. And do not telegraph what happened to her good luck charm, okay? It's safe, in my pocket. I'm still in possession. She's gonna do great." Bas whispered to Kurt until his husband had calmed again. He glanced at BB and saw that the boy had missed the whole thing.

The announcer introduced Eliza, and Bas brought both BB and Kurt's attention to the ice. 


	8. Love Made of Marzipan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hummelholidays Prompt: Traditions/ Klaine Advent Prompt: Opportunity

Kurt and Bas had gone back to Ohio and stayed with Burt and Carole every Christmas during school. Even after Kurt graduated, during Bas's break, they had taken a week to go.

But Bas was the newest broker in his company, and Kurt needed to finish the collection he was working on, so they were staying home. Burt and Carole would come see them the weekend after the holiday.

So even though he was exhausted and working sixteen hour days, Kurt wanted to decorate their apartment for their first Christmas at home together. He also wanted to make sure that he incorporated any traditions that Bas remembered from his childhood.

Getting Bas to talk about his family and childhood was challenging to say the least. Abandoned by his mom when he was still little, and and left to his abusive father, he didn't have a lot of happy memories.

"What do you think of having a yule log? With the three candles?"

"Sure."

"Any particular foods you want?"

"I'll eat anything, Blue Eyes. You know that."

"Where do you sit on the colored versus white lights debate?"

"You're the designer. Whatever fits your aesthetic."

"Star or angel?"

"Kurt. Do whatever you want."

"Are you going to help me decorate these cookies or not?"

"No."

~~Traditions~~

Bas came home to Kurt sitting in the dark next to the meticulously decorated Christmas tree.

"Babe? You okay?"

Kurt's sniffle had Bas dumping his messenger bag and coat on the table and hurrying to kneal beside his boyfriend.

"Hey, what is it? It's not Burt, is it?"

"No. Dad's fine. They're still coming day after tomorrow."

"Well what, then?"

"Bas... None of this means anything to me without you. It's all empty. I want to include you, but you just brush me off..."

Bas sighed. He dropped back to sit and lean against the sofa.

"I never did the Christmas thing. In fact, this time of year always, always sucked."

Kurt looked over at him and moved closer. Bas put his arm around Kurt and Kurt snuggled against his side.

"Wasn't there anything that was a bright spot for you?"

"Other than Dad going to Christmas parties and leaving me alone and coming home too drunk to have a go at me?"

Kurt hiccuped and swallowed a pained sob.

"Obviously other than that."

Bas squeezed Kurt's shoulder in apology. He let his mind wander back. He tried not to think about his childhood unless he was working through some new issue with his therapist.

"Marzipan."

Kurt twisted to look up at him.

"Yeah? Eating it? Making it?"

"A few years there, my grand-maman sent me a package of marzipan figures. There was a wreath and a candle and a tree and the traditional stuff, but there was always something she thought I'd like, like a pirate or a dinosaur, too."

"Aw, that's a good one, honey."

"I suppose."

"What's wrong?"

"Dad didn't always let me have them."

"Shit."

"But it meant something to me that I got a present like that, even just a few times."

"Can..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I make you some marzipan figures? Can we build that tradition on your one, so-so Christmas memory?"

Bas gave a shaky chuckle. If this one thing would help Kurt feel like all his Christmas decorating and effort wasn't empty, he thought he could stand the reminder of his childhood. And if he could focus on the idea that one person in his family had loved him enough to send him handmade candies, maybe that was a good thing.

"Can we make them together?"


	9. A Snippet of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hummelholidays Prompt:Holiday party/ Klaine Advent Prompt: Part

"BB, will you sit still!" Kurt snapped. His son wiggled again and tried to reach for his phone. The hair brush and hair dryer were occupying both Kurt's hands so he bumped BB's phone out of reach with his hip.

"Papa! My friends are setting up a game time for tonight," BB whined.

"You are busy tonight, Beeb," Kurt reminded him.

"Ugh. Don't use that nickname. I sound like that old creepy pop singer who's still trying to be a teenage dream."

Kurt giggled. "Ohmygod, is that what kids think of Justin Bieber?"

BB laughed. "Well, yeah!"

"Okay. I won't call you that."

Kurt spritzed more hairspray on BB's hair.

"Jeez, Papa, aren't you done yet?"

"Honey, your hair really doesn't want to stay in this style. Uncle Blaine hasn't worn it like this for years, so as sweet as it is that you want to emulate him--"

"It's not like that! Uncle Eric said it would get me attention from girls..."

Kurt shook his head. At fourteen, BB was going through a phase where he idolized Eric Blake, Blaine's partner, and, unbeknownst to the kids, Blaine's Dom.

"And you believed him? What would Eric know about getting girls?"

"Eric is really smart, Papa!"

"Yes, he is. But I don't think he's very interested in women, or ever has been."

Kurt sprayed a little more hairspray and looked at his son's hair critically. He couldn't give it the perfect wave that Blaine's had had when he'd kept it encased in gel, but Kurt had emulated it as best he could. Unfortunately, BB's natural part was almost dead center, rather than off to one side, and Kurt was fighting to force it to stay as his son desired.

"Alright. You're done. Hey!" Kurt huffed when BB lunged for his phone and took off out of the bathroom, madly texting.

"Thanks, Papa!"

Kurt sighed. "You're welcome."

Bas chuckled as Kurt came into their bedroom to finish getting dressed for the Christmas gala they were attending.

"So you gave him the gelmet he wanted?"

"As close as I could get it. We have got to get a picture of that tonight. It would be nice to give Dad a smile."

"Definitely. I wonder what Blaine will think?"

"He won't worry about it as long as he knows Eric encouraged it," Kurt said. They both knew that the control Eric had over every aspect of Blaine's life made Blaine happy and confident, and although they still didn't truly understand how that dynamic worked, they wanted the best for their friend. "I'm more worried that he wants it to get girls."

"We've talked about this, Blue Eyes. It's okay that he's straight."

"Of course it's okay he's straight! He's just growing up so fast..."

"Yeah. I know," Bas replied, sounding thoughtful.

Kurt finished tying his tie and spun toward his husband with a flourish.

"Baby, you look amazing," Bas told him, coming over for a kiss.

"Thank you, my love. Let's get your jacket and we can go be fabulous together. Us, and our mini Casanova BB."

"And tomorrow our Grand Prix champ will be home!"

"She'll want a quieter Christmas party anyway after celebrating with Johnny."

 


	10. Wrap You Up and Hold You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Prompt: Quirk

It started when Lari moved in. The asexual journalist had agreed to carry the doner egg, fertilized by Kurt's sperm, and live with them through the entire pregnancy if she could document everything and write not only a blog and a series of articles, but a book about the experience. She was also receiving a hefty sum for the occupation of her body by Kurt and Bas's child.

Blaine and Eric, along with Elliott, had helped Kurt and Bas move all Lari's things into the guest room of their spacious, (and ridiculously expensive, by Kurt's assessment, but what the hell, between Kurt's blooming fashion line and Bas's successful stock broker job, they'd barely had to touch Bas's inheritance in years, so blowing a few million of it on a home for their family was okay) new three bedroom apartment in Manhattan.

When their awkward first day with a woman living with them was wrapping up, Bas sent Kurt to bed before checking the locks on the door (in their secure building, complete with a doorman and former MMA fighter security guard), and the latches on the windows (on their 12th floor apartment).

It was a month later before Kurt discovered what Bas's evening ritual was. He'd remembered that he had a spot on the shirt Bas had removed from him, kissing the entire length of each arm as he went, and thrown in the laundry earlier when they'd finally had sex for the first time with Lari in her room. There had been nooners while she was out, and a rushed rendezvous during one other time they'd been alone in the apartment, but Bas had finally convinced Kurt to do it with their roommate asleep. But Kurt needed to pretreat that spot on the shirt. He grabbed it from the hamper and brought it out through the living room toward the laundry room off the kitchen.

Bas was going from window to window (there were several facing their view of Central Park) opening and closing each latch.

"Honey?" Kurt said softly. Bas jumped and looked at him guiltily.

"Wh-what are you..."

Kurt held up the shirt. "That spot."

Bas nodded. "Okay. I'll be to bed with you in a minute."

Kurt sprayed the spot and left the shirt on the washer, then located his husband in the nursery, repeating his activity on the window in there.

"When did you start doing this?" Kurt asked, coming up behind Bas and wrapping his arms around his waist, setting his chin on Bas's shoulder and meeting his eyes in the wavery reflection of the dark window.

"Uh... Last month."

"Are you quelling a caveman urge to protect your baby?"

Kurt splayed his palms on Bas's torso, one on his deliciously hard abs and the other over his heart. He could see Bas's blush in the glass, and he turned his head to kiss the column of his neck.

"I...I guess so?"

"That is so sweet," Kurt reassured, hugging him. "And really hot." He rubbed his hips against Bas's ass.

Bas chuckled and turned around in Kurt's embrace.

"I'm glad you think so."

"I do. Just tell me you're not sneaking into Lari's room while she's asleep to check the one in there."

"No..."

"Bas..."

"There's a lock on that one."

Kurt snorted. "Ohmygod, you're adorable. I love you."

"Good. I'd do anything to keep you both safe."

"I know, my boy," Kurt replied affectionately, using his old appellation for Bas. "I know."


	11. The Only One for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hummelholidays Prompt: Friends

"So Papa said, "Um, no," and Coach Weir cracked up so much his sunglasses flew off and broke!" Eliza was excitedly telling Bas her latest updates from while she had been in Colorado Springs training with her figure skating athletic coach for the one week a month she and Kurt spent there. Eliza's artistic coach, Johnny Weir, had joined them this time. "And Coach starts freaking out, and Papa goes, "Sweetie, do not mourn those. I never wanted to tell you, but they were hideous," and then Coach was laughing again and it was fine."

"Uh-huh," Bas said, nodding and trying to smile. The adventures of the duo he'd dubbed The Wonder Twins (Kurt and Johnny) made him increasingly uncomfortable as time went by. He trusted Kurt. Of course he trusted his husband of 18 years.

But Kurt and Johnny just kept growing closer and closer. Their passionate love of fashion was a powerful bond they shared...which Bas decidedly did not. He'd given in back in college and let Kurt choose (and often design and sew) his formal, and then professional clothing, but he only cared about it to the point of looking good for Kurt or getting his way because he dressed the part.

Kurt came into the kitchen and easily took over the chopping from Bas. His dice was as neat and perfect as a chef's, while Bas's was adequate.

"I'm sure Dad doesn't need anymore stories of our trip, dear. Why don't you go wash up?" Kurt suggested. Eliza nodded agreeably and left her fathers alone.

Bas wrapped his arms around Kurt, keeping Kurt's arms free to continue working on dinner. "I missed you."

"Oh, honey. I always miss you."

"Even when you have your playmate?"

Kurt stopped chopping and turned around. "There's no playmate but you, my love."

Bas searched his eyes and nodded. "Okay."

~~Friends~~

After dinner, both Eliza and BB went out with friends and Bas and Kurt took advantage of the empty apartment, snuggling together on the sofa, kissing and touching. Bas drew Kurt's shirt over his head and ran his tongue down from his shoulder toward his fingers. He stopped at the bruises on his bicep. They looked like finger marks.

"What the fuck is this?" Bas asked.

"Ok, jeez, yeah, Johnny grabbed me."

"He what?" Bas snapped. Kurt frowned.

"We were skating and he--"

"You were skating with him?"

Kurt shifted back from his husband.

"Yes. I sometimes skate while I'm there. It's fun."

"With Johnny?"

"I don't know where is tone and emphasis is going, but yes, with Johnny."

Bas wanted to stop. He tried to bite his tongue, but his eyes caught on the bruises and he lost it when he imagined just how else Kurt could have gotten them.

"And what else do you do with Johnny when you're in Colorado without your husband?" Bas snarled.

Kurt's face paled, then grew red. "What are you implying, Sebastian?"

"Oh, I'm beyond implying. I'm asking. Are you fucking that aging twink?"

Kurt's hand flew to cover his mouth. "That is totally uncalled for!"

"That's not an answer!"

"I'm not sure you deserve an answer!"

But Bas's expression was pained and vulnerable and Kurt bit back his angry reaction.

"He's just so much like you, Blue Eyes. You two are like twins..."

"So I'm an aging twink, too?" Kurt asked wryly.

"Babe... We're both aging. And I just... You have such a good time with him. People change as they get older. Maybe you want someone who's more like you now, and I just can't--"

"I don't want another me, Bas! I want you, who's strong and gentle and could care less about fashion. You're what keeps me anchored in the real world, and if I had to choose between you and fashion, you win. Hands down." Kurt shook his head and put his hand on Bas's face. "My dear boy, I married you because I love you and all we are together. Do you want me to ask Johnny to cool it with the flirting? Not to come to Colorado Springs anymore? I can do that, honey. Anything you want."

Bas's shoulders slumped. He ran a hand over his face and rubbed his hair, making it stick up all over.

"Kurt, I love you. There's never gonna be anyone but you for me. I'm...I'm an idiot, babe."

Kurt gathered him close and kissed his temple.

"You're not an idiot. Or, if you are, you're my idiot and you know how possessive I am."

Bas had to laugh at that because it was way more true than Kurt usually admitted.

"Come on. Get your aging butch tush to the bedroom so your aging twink can ride you into the mattress."

"I'm not living that one down any time soon, am I?"

"Hell to the no. Just don't ever tell Johnny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to the fabulous Johnny Weir; this is set almost 20 years in the future!


	12. Clear Blue Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Prompt: Sign

"You are a ridiculously superstitious bitch, Blue Eyes. I'm not wearing mustard yellow socks to Beth's event," Bas said.

"It's the Junior Nationals! And they're gold socks, not mustard. Don't you get the symbolism?"

Bas sighed. "I get it. And I'm not indulging in your insanity."

"Just... Don't wear silver, or gray, okay?"

"Stop."

~~Sign~~

Three years later...

"Everyone wearing their gold?" Kurt asked in a singsong as the family left the hotel. It was the first ISU Nationals event that Burt and Carole were attending, and Beth's, or Eliza as she'd decided she wanted to be called, first time competing at the senior level.

"Kurt, your superstitions only pan out about half the time. You remember that, right?" Burt chided.

"He knows, Dad. It doesn't matter," Bas assured.

Kurt huffed and ushered everyone to their cars for the short drive to the World Arena. He took it as a good sign that the competition was being held on ice Eliza was familiar with. Her new coaches had agreed that home ice, even if it was only home a week per month, was an advantage.

"Bas, please tell me you're at least wearing your gold watch," Kurt hissed as he hung back with his husband. Bas kissed kis cheek and held his wrist up. Gold glinted in the sharp January sunlight.

It was a very good sign.


	13. Trade Offs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hummelholidays Prompt: Shopping

Kurt and Sebastian had plenty of money. It took Kurt years to start to feel like the obscene balance of their joint bank account as 'ours' instead of Bas's. And it didn't even matter when his clothing line hit stores and his contribution to the account increased.

Kurt Hummel was a bargain hunter. He loved a good deal.

Sebastian had grown up rich and miserable, so he knew in his bones that money couldn't buy happiness. He literally felt it in his bones when old, offset healed fractures ached in the cold. But watching the joy Kurt took in shopping made Bas grant a small exception.

"Just look at these boots, Bas! Elliott is going to love them! And I got them for a steal!" Kurt giggled giddily as he showed off his find. Bas waited in Starbucks as he always did on Black Friday while Kurt ran around the mall and fought for the best deals on everything from housewares to pet toys.

"Elliott is a fucking rock star now, Blue Eyes. He can afford his own boots."

Kurt waved dismissively. "He appreciates my gifts."

So the pile of bags on and around Bas grew.

"Blaine's going to love this set of suspenders!"

"I got the best earrings for Carole!"

"This is actual Snap On, Bas. Dad only has a handful of real Snap On tools!"

The only thing that stopped him was when they finally had a baby and Beth wouldn't tolerate waiting in Starbucks from 4 am until after noon.

So Kurt waded into the pre-dawn crowds with even greater determination and they left by 7 so Beth could get her nap.

Kurt was heartbroken when he realized that their second child meant that there was no way Bas could join him at the mall and watch the newborn BB and the four and a half year old Beth who didn't like the noise and crowds anyway.

Bas suggested that he go alone, but Kurt wouldn't hear of it. He argued that he didn't want to have to carry all the bags himself.

Then Bas suggested that maybe Blaine would go with him, but Blaine had a charity event on Thanksgiving night and couldn't.

Eric didn't want to.

Elliott was on tour.

Isabelle laughed at him and suggested he order online.

So Kurt stayed home.

He got to listen to Beth singing incorrect Christmas carols to herself in her room.

He helped Bas with their fussy son (who settled down when Kurt walked with him and shimmied in slow motion, something Bas never mastered).

He watched the sunrise slowly brighten the greatest city in the world from his amazing apartment with his gorgeous husband making french toast in their fully stocked kitchen.

Kissing BB on the forehead, Kurt decided he could survive without the Black Friday specials he'd been drooling over.

At least that year.


	14. Beyond the Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Prompt: Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if the others weren't fluffy and silly enough, this one came to me and so I hope I haven't jumped the shark too badly with it.

You are invited to a Marvel Cinematic Universe party to celebrate Halloween and the 10th anniversary of the birth of BB Hummel. Come as your favorite MCU character!

"You don't think this is a little extravagant?" Bas asked Kurt as Kurt directed the decorator to move the sofas so they more closely resembled the room in the Avengers tower.

"Says the man who insisted we rent the Aviator Center for Beth's party last year," Kurt retorted.

Bas chuckled. "Okay, okay. So has everyone said who they're coming as?"

"Well, you know Eric and Blaine are coming as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. They're Blaine's favorite fanfiction ship in all of Marvel."

"I still think I'd have made a better Cap."

"Let it go, Bas."

"Just because your sarcasm and higher voice landed you as Deadpool--"

"And your rich boy with Daddy issues makes you a tall Tony Stark," Kurt reminded him, scratching his fingers through the scruff on Bas's chin that they would be enhancing for Iron Man's goatee.

Not to be distracted, Kurt returned to the technical priorities he'd been working on. "We've got the harness ready for BB's Spiderman entrance..."

"And the special effects lights set up for Beth's Scarlet Witch--"

"Isabelle is so excited to be Black Widow!" Kurt giggled.

"Is Elliott going to make it?"

"He wasn't sure."

"And if he does, he still insists on--"

"Yep. Blonde wig and all. He's gonna have a lot of makeup covering his tattoos."

"God. Elliott as Thor. I'm not sure if I really want to see that." Bas shook his head.

"And his boyfriend will come as Loki? I'm not really into the incest idea."

"The characters aren't blood related at least, not like last year when they came as Sam and Dean."

Kurt shuddered. "Yeah, I have to agree that was disturbing to have them making out in the corner all night."

"Papa! The makeup artist is ready for you," Beth called.

"Time to go get ugly," Kurt said.

"That's okay. I agree with Inara. I'll still sit on that face."


	15. Proud Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine Advent Prompt: Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sad: this is set near the end of Burt's life

Kurt sat in the lounge chair beside his father's hospital bed long after everyone else went home. He was here to stay, until the end.

They'd said all the things they needed to.

Kurt knew Burt was proud of him as a man and as a father. He knew Burt loved him and never wanted him to change.

Burt knew that Kurt strove to be half the father Burt was. He knew Kurt admired him beyond anyone else he'd ever known. He knew Kurt loved him.

And they both knew the time was ticking away into the inevitable. The damage from several heart attacks, along with complications, had them here, with Burt on oxygen and still struggling to keep his pulse ox up.

Days. Maybe a week.

Kurt slept when Burt slept, so that he could have every moment of these last ones with him. The family came and went as their schedules allowed, and each person had had individual time with Burt. Kurt ceded several hours each day to Carole, but the nights were his.

"Hmm. Let's watch that Grand Prix win again," Burt said. Kurt had thousands of videos available on instant recall on his phone, and he selected the one Burt requested. They watched as Kurt's daughter, Burt's granddaughter, skated to Midnight Radio from Hedwig and the Angry Inch, sung and recorded especially for that skating season by her Uncle Blaine. She landed her quad for the first time in competition. Her triple axel was flawless, and her emotional and artistic presence was exactly as Johnny had coached her.

"Damn. She's good."

"She's a Hummel. Of course she's good," Kurt replied. Burt smiled. "She will succeed in anything she chooses to do. So will BB."

"And Bas."

"Well he's already successful."

"But if he chooses to do something else, he'll succeed."

Kurt stared at his father. "Do you know something I don't?"

Burt gave a half-smile. "I just know what I see. Don't be surprised if he changes horses mid-stream. And make sure he knows I'm proud of him when he does."

Kurt studied Burt thoughtfully. "I will."

"Let's see your wedding again, bud," Burt said, gesturing at the screen.

Kurt brought it up obediently.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this complete. I will probably write more oneshots in this verse but I'll put them in the Control series rather than adding to this, even if I do write to one of the prompts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Liane


End file.
